


Before Hogan: part 2: the Soviet

by Sutherland9



Series: Stalag 13: before Hogan [2]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: In which a Soviet prisoner is brought into Stalag 13
Series: Stalag 13: before Hogan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083719





	Before Hogan: part 2: the Soviet

(Ukraine. 1941)

The German, Italian, Hungarian, Romanian and Bulgarian armies. . Had attacked the Soviet Union. 

Now. . The Soviet army. . Comprised of men, women. . And even children. . Had to protect their home country, for the first time in twenty years. 

Among the defenders of Ukraine. . Was Nazeda Alaskya. A captain in charge of 400 men and 200 other women

Her superior officer walked up and said, "Remember! No one is to even ATTEMPT to flee! Any soldier, officer or General who dares to run. . Shall be shot by the political commissars!" 

(In case you didn't know. . In the early days of the Eastern Front. . A number of people in the Soviet Army were constantly retreating because the Germans were better equipped

Stalin did not like this so he implemented people called commissars to make sure that every battle ended in a Soviet victory

And if anybody dared to retreat the connoisseurs would shoot them. Even if retreating was the only logical option

The commissars did not fight they just make sure that everybody else did) 

Nazeda said, "I understand, Colonel." She looked at her soldiers, "Men. . And women. . Of the Soviet army! We shall charge! And our country. . Shall win!!" As they clapped, "If you see a German who is not dead. . He will be your prisoner! We shall not retreat!" 

They cheered. . And charged. 

The battle went on for four hours. 

Artillery slamming the snow covered Soviet ground. 

The two air forces,locked in combat. . The Soviets quickly obtaining air superiority. 

On the seas. . The Soviet Navy was decimating the German ships. 

But on the ground. . The two armies were deadlocked. Battling the snow and ice, just as much as each other. 

As time went on. . The planes and ships were sent elsewhere. Leaving the ground forces on their own. 

The only logical option was to retreat. But the Commissars wouldn't allow it. Because Stalin wouldn't allow it. 

One of Nazeda's soldiers stole a German bomb and ran toward the political commissars. They attempted to shoot him. . But he threw the bomb. . On a nearby oil tanker. Lighting himself and the commissars on fire. 

The Germans soon got overwhelming force.

Nazeda kept on fighting. Her soldiers fighting every way they could. 

She shot four Germans. Then punched another, shooting him in the head as he hit the ground. 

Another German tried to rush her. She kicked him right in the stomach and shot him in the throat. 

But it was all for naught. The Germans managed to overpower her forces. The only ones who hadn't retreated. . Were either captured or killed. She was now a prisoner of Germany. they knocked her out. 

They escorted her to Germany. One man said, "You. Russian bitch! Wake up." 

Nazeda then woke. . Wrapped in ropes. . She got up and stomped on his nuts,”Watch what YOU say, bitch.”

The other guard cringed and laughed.

They were in a truck. The driver said, "Almost there." 

The guard who was holding his crotch groaned,”Thank god.”

The driver said, "Russian! You pray?" 

Nazeda said, irritated,”no I do not.”

Another guard said, "Who wants to bet, she doesn't even know who God is?" 

No one else took the bet. 

One guard whispered to another,”But she does have a nice pair on her chest though.”

The other guard said, "Undeniably. But. . I'm more of an ass man. " 

The first guard said, with a smirk,”Well, we’ll get to see it once she gets out of the truck.”

The truck parked. The driver was having a conversation. . With a VERY fat sergeant. 

One guard asked, "What IS Germany coming to?" 

One of the Russian soldiers laughed,”I see they take moose as soldiers.”

The others giggled. 

The trucks pulled in further. 

One guard said, "All of you! Off the truck!" 

They got off and formed a line,the guards from before stared at Nazeda’s ass,”She has everything.”

Nazeda flipped them off. 

They were in a prisoner of war camp. Most likely in Germany. A man came out. The camp commander. 

He said, "All Soviet men! Go outside to cut down trees!" He gestured, "Soviet women. . Pick a barracks!" 

As the men went out to cut down the trees the women went to a barracks and closed the windows.

Outside. . The Gestapo came. Watching as the trees were cut down. Before taking the Soviet men for themselves. 

Back in camp. . The women were settling in. 

One woman peeked out the window and watched the gestapo.

Nazeda said, "Don't." 

Another woman asked, "Is. . It true what they say? The Gestapo rape women prisoners?" 

Another woman said, a hand on her shoulder,”Let’s hope they’re only rumors.”

The Gestapo later came into camp. Their CO talked with Klink. 

Klink said, "Major! I can not constantly keep giving you prisoners! The British Jews I gave you, because I know you wanted them. But that was it." 

The Major said, with false sympathy,” I understand Klink,we have asked too much and I see that you are trying to maintain a POW camp.”

Klink asked, "Then why is it, you plan on taking the Russians?!" 

A Gestapo Captain said, "New orders. From the Fuhrer." He held up papers, "Every camp that is not under Gestapo control can only have one Soviet prisoner per camp." He smirked, "Unless you'd like us to take control here." 

Klink said, slamming his fist on his desk,”No,I will not allow that to happen.”

The Major said, "They only have one more tree to cut. . Then we shall have to take them. Most of the women to other camps. . The men. . I'm not allowed to say." 

The Captain said, "Pick one woman to stay." 

Klink looked at all the women's files and eventually chose nazeda to stay.

The other women were put back on the same trucks they came in. And taken to other luft stalags. 

The men chopped down their last tree. . And were taken into trucks. . That belonged to the Gestapo. 

Nazeda went to her barracks and sat in her bunk.

Outside her barracks. . A skinny Canadian soldier. walked closer. He knocked on the door

Nazeda asked,”Who is it?”

The soldier said, "Peter Murphy. I'm another prisoner here." 

Nazeda said, not caring,”Oh,you may come in.”

He entered her barracks. Carrying some gifts from the Red Cross. 

Nazeda asked in curiosity, ”What are these for?”

Peter said, "Well. . To help you feel. . More comfortable around us." He took out the gifts, "Uh. . Coffee from Canada, my home country. Wine from France. And some fruits from England." 

Nazeda said, gratefully,”Thank you very much. ”She gravely asked, "Murphy,will they really rape the other girls?”

Peter shook his head, "First uh. . When we're not near the Germans. Call me Peter. Second. . No. Those girls are going to Luftwaffe camps. Like this one. They'll be safe." 

Nazeda sighed in relief,” Thank goodness,I’d probably would have lost it if one of my girls were raped by one of those small dick nazis bastards.”

Peter said, "Relax, Captain. Things will be okay." He looked at her face, "You're. . Lovely, you know." 

Nazeda smiled,”thank you Peter.”

Peter said, "So. . If there's nothing else. . I guess I'll just go." 

Nazeda nods and closes the door behind him.

He walked back to his barracks. . Thinking about going to the tunnel to masturbate. 

Fred opened the barracks door, "Jow'd it go, Pete?" 

Peter said, alarmed,,”ohh umm...good,it was good.”

Fred asked, "She beautiful?" 

Peter replied, smirking,”Oh, she was more than that Fred.”

Fred chuckled, "Well. . If you need to. . Cool down, we have a tunnel. That tunnel leads to the ice cold lake. I think. . I should greet this girl in person."

Peter said, awkwardly,”Yeah,sure." Then he heads down to the lake.

Fred went into Nazeda's barracks and knocked on the door. 

Nazeda asked,”Who is it?”

Fred said, "Lieutenant Burton. I'm the Senior officer among the prisoners." 

Nazeda said,”Very well,you may come in.”

Fred walked in. Seeing the place bare. With Nazeda in her bunk. 

He said, "Uh. . Hi." 

Nazeda said, saddened ”Yes I know,it feels so empty without my girls.”

Fred said, "Look, uh. . Captain. ." He looked at her tags, "Alaskya. . I know it's hard. . But you got the rest of us. We may not be Soviets. . But we are on the same side." 

Nazeda smiled, "Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate your help but it’s just that I went through training with those girls…. and…...We’ve built up a connection.”

Fred said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I know what you mean. Peter and I were the same with our old unit. Trained together. Ate together. Showered together. Went into combat together. As medical officer, that particularly stuck out to me." He shrugged, "They got away. We didn't. And now we got a connection with all the other prisoners here." 

Nazeda gave a soft smile and hugged him,”Thank you very much, Lieutenant.”

Fred said, "Fred. My name is Fred." He realized. . His gloves were off. . And 'something' was pressing against her thigh, "Oh." 

Nazeda chuckled,”Oh, I get that all the time, but you’re not getting any of this.”

Fred nodded, "I apologize. . It's. . Probably due to the fact that I haven't. . Seen a female in a year. But. . I guess I'll go to the lake now." 

Nazeda asked,”the lake?”

Fred said, "Lake Ostmann. It's a lake five miles away from here. We have a tunnel that leads there. . Whenever Peter or I need to. . Cool down, if you catch my drift. . We go there." 

Nazeda chuckled,”I know what you mean, and you boys can fantasize me all you want,but you can’t touch.”

Fred said, "I understand, Kapitain. But. . Some of these fellows aren't as patient. . Or as polite as us Canadians." He took out a camera, "In case Peter or I get. . Warm. . Is a picture too much to ask?" 

Nazeda smiled, "You may, and if any of the other boys get any ideas,I’ll be setting them straight.”

Fred said, "Okay. I wouldn't expect anything different." He held up the camera, "So uh. . The picture?" 

He thought, 'Okay. . So far so good. She hasn't asked about the mask yet, that's good.' 

Nazeda sat down on the bed and smiled,”Well,go ahead,take the picture.”

He looked at her. . Seeing the open shirted uniform. . And snapped his picture. 

He said, "Alright." He put the camera away, "Oh! And as for the lake. . Only me and Peter know about the tunnel there. You're welcome to use it but. . Be aware that we. . Don't have swimsuits." 

Nazeda giggled,”I’m aware, and thank you Fred." 

Fred got up. Wondering. . Why she didn't ask about the mask. He'd have to ask Peter, if he told her anything. 

Later on he met up with Peter. 

Fred asked, "Did you. . Say anything to her. . About us without the masks?" 

Peter replied,”No,I haven’t said anything and she didn’t even ask about my mask either.”

Fred said, "Hmm. . Well. . Maybe we should ask her." 

Peter said,”good idea.” They head over to Nazeda ’s barracks.

Nazeda asked,” Who is it?”

Fred said, "It's Fred and Peter!" 

Nazeda chuckled,”Come on in boys.”

They walked into her barracks. Seeing that. . She had decorated a little. 

Nazeda asked, ” What is it that you need?”

Peter said, "You know. . Most of the people we've met were curious about the masks. Why weren't you?"

Nazeda said, ”Oh, I was,but I thought it was none of my business to ask why you had those masks on.”

Fred said, truly surprised, "Huh. Well. . I guess that was nice of you." 

Nazeda said,”You’re welcome, but I’m not posing for another picture.”

Fred said, "I know. But. . You were at least curious?" 

Nazeda nodded,”Yes,I was.”

Peter said, "Well at least we know." His mask fumbled and fell off. Revealing his face. 

Nazeda was shocked,”Ohh…….My……. Well,this is new.”

Fred said, "Way to go, bambi." He took off his own mask, ",So. . Freaked out?" 

Nazeda replied,”A little,I mean….. It was the last thing I was expecting.”

Fred said, a little disappointed,"Well. . We're still your friends. If you'll have us." 

Nazeda said,”Of course I want us to be friends,”she then hugged them both,”We’re in this together.”

They hugged back. 

Fred said, "Well. . At least you're more comfortable out here." He looked around, "But. . In Winter the lake freezes over." 

Nazeda said, ”Thank you,for the heads up.”

Peter said, "Well. . Almost time for lights out." 

Nazeda nods and closes the door behind them when they leave.

They went back to barracks 2. 

Fred said, "Well. . Change into sleepwear and head to bed." 

Everyone acknowledged him and did as he asked.

Fred's sleepwear was no more than black silk sleeping shorts, that felt comfortable. 

And Peter's was just a white and red robe. 

Fred said, "Good night all." 

Everyone said,”Good night.”

All went to bed. 


End file.
